


Someone Like Me

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-25
Updated: 2002-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick reflects that he is not the first vampire to seek his lost humanity.  (Poem: 5 tetrameter quintains, unrhymed.)<br/>      <em>"those unknown saints who succeeded / in escaping this life alive"</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: August 2002.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

On a good day, I know that I  
am not the first to walk this road.  
They left tracks for me to follow,  
those unknown saints who succeeded  
in escaping this life alive.

Once, anciently, in India,  
someone like me sought for a cure  
and found it, and a Sanskrit scribe  
entered it in the Abbarratt  
to treat this evil infection.

And in the Mayan Empire  
someone else like me craved release  
and took it, and a craft master  
carved it in ritual jade cups  
as a key to this dark prison.

When Mississauga wisdom soared,  
someone like me could beg cleansing  
and receive it, and heritage  
preserved the talent and teaching  
of purging this cursed corruption.

When I think on the hope I share  
with those dead who won through to life  
I'm less alone. In company,  
I take a step and make it through  
one more day — and it's a good day.

 

  
**— End —**   


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Parriot and Cohen created  Forever Knight; Sony owns it. I intend no infringement. All characters and situations are of course entirely fictional.
> 
>  **Citations.**   _Canon:_ The second stanza references the episode "1966," the third "Dark Knight," and the fourth "Blackwing." The first-person narration is Nick's, of course.  _Prosody:_ For those interested in mechanics: the poem is five tetrameter quintains (two-syllable feet, but irregular scansion). 
> 
> **Credits.**   My thanks go to Shelley for responding to two early drafts of this poem, and prompting a realignment of stanza four.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think?


End file.
